Conversations Between Parents
by live2rite
Summary: Sort of prequel to Dads Really Do Know Best. You don't really need to read that one first, you can read this one then that one, but I would suggest reading both to fully understand. Liley.


A.N. So this is sort of a prequel to "Dads Really Do Know Best". In that story I mentioned that Robbie Ray and Heather both knew about their kids crushes prior to them telling each other. This one shot is about how they discussed it. It takes place about a month before the events of Dads Really Do Know Best. I hope you enjoy!

Conversations Between Parents

Robbie Ray smiled as he opened the door to Heather Truscott. Since their date, the two had become firm friends, realising that they weren't right for each other romantically but they really did make good friends, just like their children.

"Heather!" he greeted, "It's great to see ya, come on in" he stepped aside to allow her entrance.

"Hi Robbie" she smiled back, "Is it ok if I talk to you for a couple of minutes?" she asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" he asked as he shut the door and they walked over to the kitchen.

"Erm, where's Lilly and Miley?" she asked, looking around, as if expecting to see them.

"They hit the beach for a swim" he told her as he reached for two bottle of water. "Well, Lilly hit the beach for a swim, I think the most Miles will do is lie down and sun bathe" he grinned. Heather smiled as well and took the bottle of water he offered her, "So, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I've been arguing with myself over whether or not to tell you this as Lilly told me in confidence but I think you should know ..." she started.

"Oh sweet nibblets, don't tell me one of them is pregnant!" he exclaimed. Heather smiled and quickly reassured him that neither girl was pregnant.

"No. It's about Lilly ... she's told me that she's bi" Heather told him. There was a short pause as the news sunk in. "I think she's in love with Miley, I mean she hasn't come right out and said anything but I think I can see it" Robbie Ray nodded and rested his elbows on the kitchen island as he looked at Heather.

"I think you're right" he agreed, "Miles hasn't said anything to me but I think she likes Lilly like that too" There was a moment of silent contemplation.

"You're taking this remarkably well" Heather commented, "I freaked out at first, I mean, I wasn't mean or anything and I told her I'd be there for her no matter, what but I did panic for a while. I was so worried about her, I don't care who she loves but the world can be mean"

"I did panic the first time I noticed but I remember what Susan told me once 'accept your kids for who they are and they'll never disappoint you'. What she said hit me that day and made me realise she was right, I love my daughter and I accept her for who is truly is" Heather nodded at this.

"She always seems like she was such a wonderful person, Miley always has such nice stories about her" Heather commented.

"It wasn't all good, Susan had faults like the rest of us, Miley inherited her stubbornness from somewhere" he smiled fondly, "but she was my heart and always will be I guess" There was a short pause as both parents thought about their current situation, "So what exactly did Lilly say?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Exactly? ... Well, she told me she was bisexual and that she hoped I was ok with it. I asked her if there was a particular young lady, but she just went red and told me she did like someone but it would never happen because they were straight. She said that she was 'out of her league'. Since she found out about Hannah especially, I know that Lilly feels a little inferior to Miley, it's not Miley's fault at all, it's something Lilly has to deal with but with that and how she looks at her ... well I'd be shocked if I was wrong" Heather told him.

"They're a pair, those two" Robbie Ray sighed, "Miley thinks she complicates Lilly's life just by being here, she's always asking me what she can do to 'make things up' to Lilly"

"She doesn't realise that Lilly just wants to be with her, no matter what" Heather sighed.

"What are we gonna do about them?" Robbie Ray asked. Heather walked over to the sofa and sat down heavily.

"Sometimes I wish I could just tell them what the other won't so they can just get on with it" Heather said, "But then I know they have to figure it out for themselves"

Robbie Ray walked over to Heather and sat next to her, taking her hand in his.

"We have to let them figure it out, you're right" he smiled, "But when they do, I know that those two girls are gonna be so happy together"

"You think?" she asked, looking to him. He nodded his head and grinned.

"You have seen them together right?" he laughed, "They laugh all the time, they finish each other's sentences and they hate being apart, if that isn't the majority of the definition of soul mates, I don't know what is"

"You're right" Heather stood up and smiled at Robbie, "Of course you're right"

"Right about what?" Lilly asked as she and Miley came running into the house giggling. Robbie Ray's earlier comment concerning who would be swimming proved to be true as Lilly had sopping wet hair and Miley was completely dry. "Mr S is usually right about most stuff" Lilly smiled.

"Erm, he said that Miley wouldn't be swimming and he was right ... ooh look at the time, I gotta go" Heather said grabbing her bag and rushing past Lilly to her door, kissing her daughter on the forehead as she went, "Bye guys!" she called and rushed through the door, closing it as she went.

"Oookkk" Lilly drew out, "So my mom was acting weird" she commented, "Everything ok, Mr S?" she asked.

"Yeah Lilly, everything's fine. You girls ready for dinner?" he asked, watching as Lilly 'eeped' and tugged Miley towards the table.

"Yeah, I'm starved, what's for dinner Mr S?" she asked excitedly. Robbie Ray smiled again at the amused expression on his daughters face as she watched Lilly bounce in excitement. As he told her what they were having, he came to a decision. He needed to have a talk with his daughter and if that failed? Well, then he'd have to talk to Lilly.

After all, dads really do know best!

A.N. Please let me know what you think. I kinda personally think the end was rushed lol :D please review, thanx Nicki xoxo


End file.
